walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 100
Issue 100 is part 4 of Volume 17: Something to Fear. Plot Synopsis The three Saviors that were seen in Issue 99 are complaining about one of the plan's to attack the Alexandria Safe-Zone at dawn. One of them says that he is going to head for an unknown man by the name of Paul, whose group is farthest. The Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens are seen praying for their lives. Spencer approaches Andrea while she is keeping watch on top of the wall. Andrea is reluctant to talk to him when he starts to mention her and Rick, possibly thinking he's going to act jealous, but he instead reveals that he's happy for her and Rick. Eugene is seen mourning over Abraham's grave, while Gabriel is in the church, praying. Aaron and Eric prepare for the Saviors, making an inventory of the Safe Zone's guns. On the road, Michonne states that the group will not make it to the Hilltop Colony in time. Glenn is still optimistic about it but they stop the van for the night. Michonne and Rick are talking nearby the van. Rick thanks Michonne for everything, and says they'll have to be on the road by dawn. Rick then says goodbye to Glenn, and states that he is happy for him. Rick then begins his shift on keeping guard. Negan, with fifty other Saviors, sneak up on the group and subdue a sleepy Rick by surprise. The Saviors line up the survivors from the van (Rick, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Sophia, Michonne, and Heath) on their knees before Negan. Negan informs the group that he wants revenge for the dead Saviors that Rick and his people killed. Negan then dictates the terms for the group's survival; everything in the Alexandria Safe Zone now belongs to the Saviors. Negan further states that there is a new world order and that Rick and his people now follow Negan - or die. Negan then tells Rick that he is going to kill one of the group to show Rick's people that he is in charge. Negan introduces his weapon of choice for the execution: Lucille - a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. After a long narrative from Negan about who should be killed with Lucille, Negan randomly picks Glenn as his victim. Maggie panics, as Glenn begs Negan not to kill him. Rick and the others remain silent and watch in horror and cry with bowed head as Negan smashes Glenn's head with Lucille. The first blow fractures Glenn's skull and pops out an eye. Everyone cries, looking horrified or angrily at Negan. Negan then taunts the still conscious Glenn who reaches out and calls to Maggie. Negan then repeatedly smashes Lucille over and over into Glenn's head, leaving a mass of broken bone, smashed brains, and spattered blood. Negan tells Rick and the group that the Saviors will be back in one week to collect half of everything in Alexandria. He turns around, leaving the survivors with Glenn's body. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Michonne *Andrea *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Sophia *Dr. Eugene Porter *Fr. Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Spencer Monroe *Negan *Mike *Many unnamed Saviors. Deaths *Glenn Trivia *First Appearance of Negan. *First Appearance of Mike. *First Mention of Paul (Savior). *Last Appearance of Glenn. *The figure on the cover is The Saviors leader, Negan. *This issue will have the most variant covers of any issue so far, with fifteen Rich Johnston Is This The Walking Dead #100 15th Cover? Retailers To Receive Appreciation Signed Cover Next Week Bleeding Cool (August 4, 2012) different covers by authors such as Charlie Adlard, Todd McFarlane, Sean Phillips, Marc Silvestri, Bryan Hitch, Frank Quitely, Ryan Ottley, and Matthew Roberts. Spencer Perry Details, Cover for The Walking Dead Issue #100 Shock Till You Drop (April 13, 2012.) For all the variant covers, see Volume 17: Something to Fear Gallery. *Robert Kirkman has stated that "issue #100 is going to easily be the most gruesome, most violent, disturbing issue of "The Walking Dead" yet." TJ Dietsch ROBERT KIRKMAN CELEBRATES 100 ISSUES OF "THE WALKING DEAD" Comic Book Reader (May 9, 2012.) *This issue is the largest issue yet with 30 pages. TJ Dietsch EXHUMING "THE WALKING DEAD" WITH CHARLIE ADLARD Comic Book Reader (May 30, 2012.) *One of the variant covers shows Rick Grimes standing amongst a landscape of dead bodies which include every prominent character that has died within The Walking Dead Comic Series.Renee Phillips 'The Walking Dead' comic series: 100th issue cover released, Examiner, (April 12, 2012). *Image Comics have released a teaser for Issue 100 that states, "Lucille Is Coming" with The Walking Dead logo beneath it. Alex Lynch COMICS: The Walking Dead #100 Teases New Character "Lucille". ComicBookMovie.com (June 19, 2012) ** This was a hint to Negan's weapon of choice; his baseball bat with barbed wire around the end. * The Walking Dead #100 sold out of it’s initial 383,612 issue order, breaking the record for best-selling comic book in initial orders for any publisher since 1997. Ben Silverio 'The Walking Dead' #100 Sells Out Of Initial 383k Order ScienceFiction.com (July 17, 2012) * Since The Walking Dead #100 sold out of its initial issue order, it will go to a second printing. The second printing will include a new cover featuring Negan with his signature weapon, "Lucille". Russ Burlingame The Walking Dead #100 Gets a Second Printing ComicBook.com (July 18, 2012) *It was announced that certain retailers are to receive a special "appreciation" cover of The Walking Dead #100 featuring Negan's weapon of choice, "Lucille". The issues are signed by Robert Kirkman and are limited to 500 copies. Rich Johnston Walking Dead #100 Retailer Limited Variant To Feature Lucille Bleeding Cool (August 8, 2012) References 100